24 Day 8 How far will Jack go?
by littlesingingcullen
Summary: Based around Kim's family. How far will Jack go to save Kim's daughter and step daughter?


_Set after day 7- _

_I have added my own character- Stacey- Kim's step daughter and biological daughter of Stephen_

_Its mainly based around Kim, Jack, Stacey, and their intermediate family and friends. _

* * *

_Day 8. _

_**11:00 am**_

"I cannot believe that you have been suspended again Stacey" Kim yelled slamming the door behind them.

Stacey nibbled on her lip, keeping herself from exploding at Kim. Stacey slung her school bag into the coat closet and slumped herself against the wall.

"Have you got anything to say?" Kim demanded, not being very good at the angry type.

"Sorry" Stacey mumbled.

Kim sighed. Rubbing her hand across her forehead.

"I just don't understand"- Kim's car keys rattled as she placed them on the side table. "Why did you need to break onto the school's system?" Kim questioned Stacey.

Stacey felt as if she was in an interrogation. "Why should I have to explain myself?" She finally snapped.

"Because I say so Stacey! You may not feel like it but I do care about you" Kim lowered her tone, "Is it those boys again? Are they making you do these things?"

Stacey flipped, "Leave my friends out of this please!" and with that she stormed up stairs. Slamming the door behind herself.

Teri was watching her mother from the kitchen threshold.

"Hey baby" Kim cooed, stroking Teri's cheek as she passed. Heading towards the phone.

"Hi mummy"-

"Why don't you go and play with Suzie Teri?" Kim suggested wanting to get her precious daughter out the room while Kim called her husband at work to tell him the news of Stacey.

_**11:14 am**_

A man standing in a dim lit room. He held a touch pad device in his hand, and a ear piece routed from the device to his ear. Unknown to anyone else, this man was watching Jack Bauer, monitoring everything that Jack was doing.

The unnamed man, typed in the last few digits which finished the connection to Jack's phone. The man felt triumph, he had successfully completed the first stage of his mission.

_**11:16 am**_

Stacey was sat on her window seat staring out at her boring street.

Flipping open her mobile she called the person she could speak to the most- surprising to her-.

It rang three times before a familiar voice answered.

"Bauer"

"Hi Jack its Stacey"

"Stacey. Is everything OK?" Jack asked, wondering why Stacey was phoning him at this time.

"Kim's mad at me" Stacey told him grimly. "I....I got suspended again but I didn't mean to and....."

"I'm sorry Stacey but I can't talk right now. I call you later OK" Jack replied, feeling todays threat play on his stress levels.

The phone line went dead before Stacey had the opportunity to say goodbye, even before she had the opportunity to finish her sentence.

**_11:20 am_**

"Do you want me to come home?" Stephen asked over the crackling phone line. "Sorry just wait a moment, while I get out of the car park- Connection is terrible"

Kim waited while Stephan moved to a better place with higher signal.

"OK" Stephen prompted.

"No, its fine. You'll see her when you come home, but what should I do? Should I set a punishment down?"

"Kim I have faith in you, Stacey is your step daughter. I'm sure you'll do what is best, and I'll back you with what ever you decide"

**_11:22 am_**

The man watching Jack stayed still as he studied everything Jack did. His phone vibrated.

"Yeah"

"Have you found anything useful to use?" a deep voice asked over the phone line.

"Jack's still in the office, working on today's presidential kidnapping, but I think we may have found something interesting to use against him- if the need to use her comes around-" the suited man replied.

"Really what?"

"Jack's granddaughter's"

"Keep me posted on Jack's progress, and.....Send someone to keep watch of his granddaughters"

**_11:23 am_**

"Stacey" Kim yelled, shouting up the stairs.

Stacey scuffled out of her bed room. "What!"

"Your fathers on the phone and wants to talk to you" Kim replied, holding out the phone.

Stacey felt a wave of dread hit her. She hated disappointing her father. Warily she held the phone to her ear.

Kim walked away. Going to pour Teri a glass of milk in the kitchen, as she did she could hear Stephens shouts through the phone line from the next room. She was partly glad that Stephen was handling it. She hated seeming like the wicked step mother.

**_11: 25 am_**

"Did you have to call him at work" Stacey shouted, slamming the phone down hard on the marbled work surface.

"Your father had a right to no"

"Mom" Teri called walking back into the kitchen.

"Go away squirt" Stacey snapped.

"Stacey!....Teri get your bag ready, your going to go to playgroup" Kim told her, trying to put on a excited voice. Teri ran off to get her tiny rucksack.

"Look Stacey I can't do this right now. Chloe is coming with Prescott to pick up Teri and then were going to the new CTU building to help my father, seeing as you are home I'll allow you to leave to go and pick them up"

Stacey interrupted, "I'll look after them here, there's no need for them to go to playgroup"

"You will?"

Stacey nodded, picking at her fingernails.

**_11:28 am_**

Kim had rewritten out all the emergency numbers for Stacey, Chloe was impatiently waiting in the car for Kim. A slightly older Prescott had control of the remote- watching cartoons- while Teri brushed the hair of her doll.

"I think I am able to look after two kids" Stacey moaned, feeling like she was being treated like a child.

"OK, thats all. So call those numbers if you have any problems. Morris O'Brian is only at his home doing some paper work so if you have any trouble give him a ring"..

"Kim. Kim...its Ok. I'll see you later"

Kim grabbed her hand bag and rushed towards the door. "Oh and don't forget you are grounded"

**_11:30 am_**

Stacey had been waiting impatiently as Kim and Chloe drove away. She walked past the living room, checking on Prescott and Teri. Pulling out her mobile she dialed a number.

"Yeah" the other voice replied.

"I have the information you wanted" Stacey reluctantly informed him.

Stacey had only met this man once. All she remembered was his arm style hair cut and scar on his left elbow- other than that, she had no idea who he was. All she knew was that she was involved in a very serious situation.

"Go on"

"There is a student called Markus Leforn, son of Larius Leforn" Stacey continued, "Is that everything?"

"Yes. Stay by the phone we may need you again" the phone line went dead.

Stacey felt the sickly feeling ride up deep in her chest. She was a part of something bad, and she hated it.

* * *

I think I will keep it as half and hour long stories.

I hope you like it, I just wanted to explore a little bit more of the family side of 24. I do love the relationship between Jack and Kim. In this story I just want to explore my own side of the story.

24 is the wonderful product of FOX and that includes all the wonderfull and exellent/ lovable characters.

The storylines of this story is a product of my brain, along with my made up character Stacey.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
